1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for hanging wild game animals for skinning, gutting, and dressing, etc. and in particular to a portable device for use in the field that may be secured to elevated supports such as tree limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After a wild game animal has been killed it is desirable to skin, gut, and dress the animal as soon as conventionally possible. The animal is hoisted to a suspended position to simplify these procedures. In the field, a block and tackle apparatus is commonly used to hoist the animal to a suspended position from a tree limb. Frequently, however, the tree limbs located around the area are too high to easily locate the block and tackle apparatus thereon, so the animal must be hauled to a suitable location for use of the block and tackle apparatus. Therefore, what is needed is a portable wild game hanging device which may be easily located on elevated and normally out of reach tree limbs or other supports.